Number One
by Siphor
Summary: Twenty-five sentences and themes on RavenRed-X with no relation. Fluff and humor.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans or their characters, relations, ect ect ect...

Anyhow, just read and hopefully enjoy. I know this has been done many times before, but I couldn't resist. Red-X/Raven is my current obsession. This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction.

_

* * *

1. Giving_

Over his many years of schemes and heists, X had stolen a wide variety of priceless gems, but in the end, the most valuable thing- her heart – was one willingly given.

_2. Magnets_

They were like magnets- pushing, pulling, tugging at each other, testing the boundaries, both too stubborn to back down when all that was needed was for one of them to flip over.

_3. Thrill_

He never thought that his one true love would be her- a _Titan_, of all things, but X was a man who loved danger like a friend and the thrill he got from making her flush was more than even the best of fights could give him.

_4. Spectrum_

X wasn't used to being on the receiving end of the spectrum, so nothing surprised him more than when she stole his heart.

_5. Credit_

As much as Robin likes to think otherwise, the credit for the mysterious disappearance of the infamous Red-X goes to Raven- after all, she would never accept any of his gifts unless they came with a price tag.

_6. Lust_

The single most embarrassing moment of her life (public or otherwise) was undisputedly the incident when Lust overrode Reason and purred things into his ear that could make a prostitute blush. Unsurprisingly, X was all too eager to meet that particular personality again.

_7. Arms_

They laughed, they fought, they yelled, _she_ cried, but at the end of every day, they were just glad to be lying in each other's arms.

_8. Gray_

He was supposed to be the villain, and she was supposed to be the superhero, the one who caught him, but after so many years of existing in the white Raven decided it would be a nice change to try living in the gray.

_9. Fire_

All the others might think the interior of the Ice Queen would be filled with yet more frost, but he could see the flame that blazed within and X knew that those who played with fire always end up getting burned.

_10. Questioning_

After they had been together long enough, Raven learned not to question the pile of bodies (still alive) that seemed to magically materialize by the exit of particularly shady bars between the time she entered and left, never mind the fact that she also noticed X always happened to have something to do during the same time frame.

_11. Details_

Robin was too busy focusing on the big things, like how he flirted with Starfire all the time and couldn't seem to keep his hands off her, to pay attention to the little details, such as how his gaze always lingered on a certain dark sorceress and for some reason, the same sorceress always escaped relatively unscathed.

_12. Innuendos_

He had the uncanny ability to quip out an innuendo for nearly every situation imaginable (not to mention some she'd rather _not_ imagine), and speaking with him could make even Starfire feel perverted.

_13. Magic_

He'd always dismissed her so-called magic as petty parlor tricks (after all, what kind of sorceress couldn't even take down one thief with nothing but a super-suit to aid him?), but that was before she cast her a spell on his heart.

_14. Possessive_

The first time Raven learned just how possessive X could be was when it took a combined effort on the behalf of Titans East and West to prevent him from tossing Speedy over the edge of the tower for getting a bit too touchy-feely with his girl. Of course, it was not to be the last.

_15. Number one_

They simply assumed his number one had changed- what they didn't realize was that it had been the same all along.

_16. Jokes_

X cracked jokes almost as often as Beast Boy did; the difference was that he always managed to get a laugh out of her no matter how cheesy of cliché. This did nothing to improve the green Titan's favor toward the thief.

_17. Hope_

She always considered herself a cynic, but he was the only one who could make her hope for better times.

_18. Lines_

Robin always considered the line between good and evil to be clear as day, but he decided he could fudge that boundary a bit when he saw how happy he made her.

_19. Star_

It soon became a tradition for the couple to sit outside at night and wait for the first star to appear- they both knew their wishes would always be the same.

_20. Fireworks_

Their relationship was intense but fleeting, just like fireworks- they intertwined and quickly ascended the ladder of Heaven together, fiery passion continuing to burn brighter, only to reach the top and go down in a blaze of glory. Raven just wished they could stay at the peak forever.

_21. Angel_

Her origins and heritage told the story of a demon, but he thought the rebellion in her eyes and the black wings on her back were the markings of a fallen angel more than anything else.

_22. Nevermore_

Shortly following his first (and hopefully last) trip to Nevermore, she silently vowed to never again allow the meeting of X and Lust.

_23. Rose_

She was a rose, beautiful in her mystique yet deadly and pricking those who dared come near her. But he accepted her for who she was, thorns and all.

_24. Clouds_

Sometimes, after a particularly grueling day of crime-fighting, they would just lie on the tower roof and look for shapes in the clouds. This was rather difficult to do when every white ball of fluff that floated by seemed like an X in her eyes.

_25. Love_

Rage wanted to kick his ass all the way to Azarath as payback for the none-too-pleasant Xs, Fear was afraid that he would hurt them just like Malchoir, and Wisdom pointed out that a relationship between a criminal and a bringer of justice would hardly be ideal. But in the end, Love triumphed over all.

* * *

Yeah, I can be a sap when I want to. So sue me.

Feedback is much appreciated! If the response is positive, I might add some more sentences or I might keep it the way it is. If you are so inclined, you can request a oneshot for one of the sentences.

_Read if you dare, review if you care._


End file.
